


The Angel's Share

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Inshipping Exchange, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One perched on each shoulder, they guide us. Yet who is to guide them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel's Share

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WitchTiara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchTiara/gifts).



> I really loved your prompt, and was super excited to be matched with you!  
> I hope I was able to do it some sort of justice!

“She just wouldn’t eat the damn cake, no matter what I said,” Avis grumbled, whining muffled slightly by the skirt covering her younger sister’s lap, as she nuzzled her face into the angel’s thigh.

Alouette continued to comb her delicate fingers through her older sister’s dark hair, stopping now and then to begin work on a tiny braid, only to gently loosen it again moments later. “You’ll get to her next time, Birdy. How could anyone possibly resist chocolate for much longer?” she soothed, voice like those wind chimes their human was so fond of.

“It was devil’s food, for crying out loud! _Devil’s food,_ Al!” Avis stressed, rolling over to gaze up at her sister's face, head still nestled in Alouette's  lap.

Avis had always been this way, even back during their school days. The demon had always felt inferior to her younger sister, despite Alouette's best efforts to encourage her. The young angel blamed the way that their kind's schooling was structured more than anything…

* * *

 

“There comes a day in the life of each young Guide known as The Day of Flight,” Ms. Colibri lectured, popping back and forth in front of the blackboard on her little twig-like legs.

As a school girl Avis, had lived in dread of The Day of Flight, fearing her dark hair and fair complexion as the markings of a potential demon (not that all demons looked this way, mind you, but stereotypes do have a certain hold on people). Though Alouette always tried to put her sister at ease, secretly she also shared the notion that soon her sister’s lovely dove grey wings would be turned to black.  

The little bird teacher continued, “This day is arguably the most important in a young Guide’s life, second only to the Day of Assignment, in which, as you all know, each and every one of you potential angels or demons will be introduced to a human host, whom you will help guide through life’s moral conundrums for many years to come.” She beat her emerald wing against the board for emphasis.

Because the creatures known as Guides are all so very small, small enough to fit comfortably on a human’s shoulder, there came to be something of a kinship between them and the birds, the latter of which often became schoolteachers. It was also said that back in the old days, birds were chosen to represent their schools due to the subjective nature of their virtue, as a human may think them lovely based on their colorful feathers, yet the lowly worm must known them as the greatest of evil. This was all urban legend, of course. Perhaps the bird-folk simply needed jobs to support their families in today's uncertain economic times.

Either way, Avis hated it. The teachers prancing about with their brightly colored feathers, while her own kind were only allowed black or white, once the grey of youth was taken away. She picked at her feathers all throughout class that day.

While her sister muddled through school, Alouette worked harder than ever, even skipping a grade. As the certainty of Avis’s looming demonic transformation solidified more and more, the other girl put her own demon-based studies aside and began to study angelic principles instead.

Though it was technically impossible for a Guide to chose whether they became angel or demon, studying up on the skills specific to the designation they wished for was a good way of tipping the scales.

Contrary to what the humans might believe, being very wicked did not make a Guide into a demon any more than acting righteously would create an angel. In truth, it all came down to little more than grade school acting abilities and debate team-style tomfoolery.

Simply put, what it mostly boiled down to was the fact that Avis just wasn’t convincing enough to become an angel. After all, as a universal rule, it was far easier to nudge a person into doing the wrong thing than it was to convince them to do right.

Therefore, it came as no surprise to anyone when Avis was called to the auditorium stage on the Day of Flight.

“Avis,” the school principal (a rather rotund turkey) boomed, pausing until the girl in question shuffled up onto the platform. “…Demon!”

A round of half-hearted golf-claps arouse from the distracted students and faculty. Alouette held her own applause, replacing it with a sympathetic smile as she watched her sister’s grey wings slowly washed over by a splash of darkness as the spell was cast upon her.

It was seconds later, however, when only a single grey feather remained, that a different expression overtook Alouette. Avis’s new wings were breath-taking. It was as if Alouette had seen the moonlight gleaming off the nighttime ocean for the first time.

However, Alouette quickly tucked away the little spark in her heart for the time being, dismissing it as the same ubiquitous pride in her older sister that she had she felt for as long as she could remember.

This process was repeated until every student in the class, Alouette included, had their once grey wings transformed, bringing the ceremony to a close.

As their classmates all began to form little congratulatory clumps here and there about the room, like so many winged amoebae, Alouette caught sight of her sister slipping out into the hall.

The freshly minted angel shook off a smattering of well-wishers, teachers and friends alike, as she made her made her own way for the door.

Upon hearing footsteps trailing behind her, Avis only hurried faster down the corridor, flickering fluorescent tube-light reflecting off her glossy wings. That particular light had been on the fritz since the day she had began school there, one year before Alouette. She had always thought that an institution for training the moral compasses of mankind would have a more generous budget.

The click of Alouette’s heels grew more insistent as she caught up. “I’m really proud of you, you know,” she said, voice and grasp both gentle as she clasped her sister’s wrist.

Avis came to a reluctant halt, glancing back down the hall, past her sister. Though no one else was around for now, she still didn’t care for anyone else knowing her own damn business. She led Alouette into an empty classroom, shutting the door with a curt little click.

“Don’t say things like that,” Avis murmured once they were inside. She turned to face the window. Light was streaming into the dimness of the unused room (for both girls had failed to flip the light switch), reflecting off the charmingly eloquent phrase ‘ _Angels suk’_ etched into the surface of one of the tan desks.

“Because I’m the younger one?” Alouette still clutched the other’s arm. “A child could be proud of their mother, or student of their teacher, Avis. There’s no age limit on being proud of someone you love.”

“It’s nothing to do with age, Al. You _know_ it’s not, because you know everything.” Avis turned to face her sister, though she made no attempt to wrest her arm free. Alouette’s hand was cool against her skin. “You’re an angel now-you _have_ to lie. It’s your job now to make up stories, to fill everyone’s heads with fluff about how they’re doing a fan-fucking-tasic job every day.”

“And _you_ know that isn’t true. I’ll only be doing things like that for our human, and it’ll be _your_ job to balance me out. Nothing will have changed between the two of us.” Alouette slid her fingers off the other girl’s wrist, before gathering Avis into an embrace. “Now sit down, so I don’t have to stand on my tip-toes to reach you.”

Though Alouette hadn’t originally planned to become an angel, she was already finding a certain fondness for her halo. The way it hovered inches above her made her feel almost as vertically gifted as Avis. Still, if she wished to comfort her dear sister, the other girl would need to be seated.

Wordlessly, Avis complied, sinking onto one of the desk chairs.

Alouette readjusted the embrace she had began while the two were standing, leaning slightly to brush her lips against her sister’s forehead. Not having hands free to push aside the other girl’s hair, the kiss was mostly lost into the demon’s soft hair.

It was decidedly unsatisfying for all parties involved.

“You’re trembling like a baby bird,” Alouette hummed into Avis’s hair. Whatever spark she had shut away moments ago, was letting itself out to play once more.

The moment was brief- Lips touched, soft and warm, then lifted away just as quickly.

Their mother had insisted they both wear makeup that day, though she was likely too busy bragging to the other mothers back in the auditorium to even notice that their dolled-up faces were missing from the throng.

Alouette produced a hanky from somewhere amidst the riot of ruffles her mother called a dress, and began dabbing at the smudge of red that had mingled with the pink on Avis’s quivering lips.

“My _Birdy_ ,” Alouette continued, “I only became an angel so we would be assigned together.”

* * *

 

“It’s twenty dollars, Hayley. You really need to let him know that he dropped it. He might need it!”

“Come on, Hayley! That’ll buy you coffee all week!” Avis urged from the young woman’s other shoulder. “He’s clearly a rich old fart. He probably drops a hundred every time sneezes.”

The woman, tiny sisters perched upon either shoulder, considered the twenty dollar bill held in her hands, as all the while the old man traveled further away down the sidewalk, twenty dollars poorer. The man’s own tiny advisers were occupied bickering about some issue of their own.

Finally, with a shrug, Hayley stuffed the cash into her purse before continuing on home to her apartment to crash for a nice afternoon nap.

“See, you did it, Birdy! She listened to you!” Alouette exclaimed once Hayley had flopped onto the couch.

The two Guides fluttered from the girl’s shoulders to settle on a throw pillow.

Though the rules stated that everything had to be business while one’s human was awake, once the human was asleep, angels and demons were free to discuss what they liked. Not only that, but while inside Hayley’s home, the two were free from the judging eyes of other Guides. It was common practice for Guides to simply mate with those of their human’s mate. It made things neat and simple for everyone. Avis and Alouette’s mother (who happened to be an angel) would convince her human to burn down Hayley’s entire building had she known what was going on between the two sisters.

Avis tried to reign in a smile. “If you say so.”

“I do, Birdy. Now come here,” Alouette wrapped her arms around her sister once again.

Avis, however, slipped one of her arms free, reaching out to run her fingers along the rim of Alouette’s translucent halo.

The other girl gasped softly, arms shivering around Avis’s waist.

“There is one reason I’m glad you became an angel,” Avis’s repressed smile flourished into a sly grin.

The demon’s hands traveled from the halo to rest on the angel’s folded wings, first smoothing the soft white feathers, before running her fingers the other direction, ruffling them gently.

Alouette’s own fingers gripped into the dark fabric of the dress covering her sister’s hips, bunching it tightly in her fingers.

Avis wondered if this level of sensitivity was common to all angels, or she had just gotten lucky. Either way, it was a welcome discovery the two had made shortly after that first episode in the classroom.

Avis had always thought her younger sister was beautiful, but ever since the day her wings had become sparkling white as sugar, she found herself entranced. Though she would have loved Alouette all the same had their roles been reversed, it was difficult to imagine Alouette with black wings such as her own. The white framed her small form perfectly, overwhelming nothing, only enhancing.

Avis could tell that the sighs emanating from the angel were beginning to change from those of pleasure to impatience.

She bent her knees a touch, allowing Alouette’s face to draw near her own, eyelids fluttering shut, breath slipping through parted lips.

The younger sister always did prefer to take charge in the end. It was just as well, really. Despite what she always told herself, told others, Avis never truly knew what she wanted.

Except for this.

_Except for this...Her precious little sister._

The kiss lingered far longer than the one in the classroom, comfortable yet engulfing, like sinking into a pile of downy feathers. 

 _“I love you, Birdy,”_ Alouette breathed pulling back only so slightly that the words could have just as well come from between Avis’s own lips.

And then they did.

“I love you too, Al.”

 

_The end_

 


End file.
